


you make me feel special

by tyongender



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongender/pseuds/tyongender
Summary: Jeonghan realizes he's in love with Seungcheol and confesses.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 30





	you make me feel special

Seventeen had just finished the day’s schedule. Everyone was back at the dorm doing whatever they pleased. 

Jeonghan was in his room, bored out of his mind. He could always just go to bed early to get a few extra hours of sleep or watch some YouTube videos that showed up in his recommended, but he felt like _doing_ something.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He immediately left his room and went on the search for Seungcheol to go bug him. 

Jeonghan loved all his members dearly, but he felt like spending some quality time with the leader today. Although lately, he often wants some alone time with Seungcheol. There was something different about Seungcheol, but Jeonghan couldn’t pinpoint what that something was. 

He assumed Seungcheol would just be lounging somewhere, but checked the kitchen first. He spotted Seungcheol, who was grabbing a glass of water. At that moment, a scheme came to his mind.

“Seungcheol, catch!” Seungcheol, now incredibly confused, turned around to see Jeonghan running towards him at an alarming speed.  
“What the hell am I catching!?” In the blink of an eye, Jeonghan suddenly jumped. Luckily, Seungcheol was strong enough to catch him.

Jeonghan clung onto Seungcheol like a koala on a tree, enjoying the close proximity and warmth. “You could have asked for a hug instead of jumping towards me.” Jeonghan laughed, still holding onto Seungcheol.

“That would have been too boring. I wanted to spice it up.” Seungcheol put Jeonghan down for the sake of his arms. He didn’t exactly want a workout despite how much he enjoyed having Jeonghan glued to him. They chatted about today’s schedule, laughing about their favorite moments and the members' funny antics. 

\--

Once in Jeonghan’s room, they talked about any worries they had and watched some cat videos. 

Then Jeonghan had a realization. 

He could be with Seungcheol like this for hours and he wouldn’t get bored. He treasured every second and absorbed every word Seungcheol said. 

He admired the little things about Seungcheol; the way his dimples showed when he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled, and the little noises he made while watching cat videos.

He appreciated how attentive Seungcheol was. How honest he was when Jeonghan had worries whether they were big or small. He could always count on Seungcheol to make him feel cared about, _to make him feel special._

He realized what made Seungcheol different from the other members. He was in love with Seungcheol. 

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan tried to sound natural when in reality, he was nervous as hell.

“Yeah?” Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan with those caring eyes of his, which frankly, made Jeonghan even more incapable of holding back his feelings.

“I don’t know how to say this.” Jeonghan paused for a second, taking a deep breath. He was ready to pour his heart out.

“I’m in love with you. There’s no other way I could put it. I love everything about you. I only realized it a solid 30 seconds ago, and I don’t even know if you like guys, but I don’t want to hide these feelings. I would rather let them out as soon as I can.” Jeonghan stopped again, recollecting his thoughts. Seungcheol still had said nothing.

“ _You make me feel special._ Even when you aren’t trying, you make me feel like I matter. And I want to do the same for you. During the days you feel all alone, I want to remind you how precious you are. Not just how precious you are to me, but how precious to everyone. You deserve so much, Seungcheol. And I want to adore you.” Jeonghan was practically tearing up. Even he got taken back by how strong his feelings for Seungcheol really are. It was like his words flowed out without his control.

“Jeonghan....” Seungcheol softly grabbed Jeonghan’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Although I realized it a few days ago, I’m in love with you too. You’re so important to me and-” Before he could finish his sentence, Jeonghan cut him off.

“Don’t keep going Seungcheol, I might cringe if you get a little too cheesy after my love spiel. You can go in detail about your undying love for me some other day.” Seungcheol laughed at the other’s honest response.

“That’s fine, as long as you remember that that love spiel of yours is definitely reciprocated.” Jeonghan smiled so hard that he thought his cheeks would start hurting. He was in such a blissful state.

They spent the rest of the night in Jeonghan’s room. They were laying on his bed while talking about whatever they felt like, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

They could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to twice while having a jeongcheol moment, so this happened. i am working on a jeongcheol chaptered fic though, my brain just enjoys impulse writing short fluff on the side.


End file.
